powerpuffs girls D x goku jr a hero legacy 2
by relly780
Summary: after the battle of dr, gero androids, goku jr family and vegeta jr family move to megavile elementary school after they done attending they mat dexter, powerpuffs, otto, sensei jack, what adventures do the 2 new heroes have
1. Chapter 7

** PPGD CHAPTER 7 PART 1 NEW HEROES**

**AFTER A FIGHT WITH MANDARK DEXTER AND THE POWERPUFF GIRLS MET TWO NEW HEROES **

**CRUD I CAN' STOP THIS THING! YOU SOUND HUNGRY... EAT THIS! ALRIGHT HOW ABOUT THIS? SMILE YOU SON OF A...!**

**HEY GOKU DID YOU THOSE GIRLS DESTORY THAT MONSTER VEGETA JR YEAH LETS SEE THERE POWERS.**

**BLOSSOM! COME ON WE DON' WHEN BUTTERCUP ABOUT TO FINSH SEES 2 BOYS AROUND THEY AGE A KIDS WITH FUNNY HIARSTYLES**

**WHO ARE YOU BUTTERCUP BY A DEMSNITING WAY. EVERBODY LIKE AT THE 2 NEW KIDS HEY WATCH IT GREEN KNEE VEGETA JR**

**WHO ARE YOU CALLING GREENIE BUTTERCUP. BUTTERCUP THATS ENOUGH BLOSSOM SAID. SORRY ABOUT THAT WHO ARE YOU 2 **

**I GO FRIST MY NAME IS GOKU AND THIS MY FRIEND VEGETA WE NEW IN THIS SCHOOL GOKU JR SAID**

**NICE TO MEET YOU THIS MY SISTERS BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP. HELLO GOKU BUBBLES GREETING HER NEW FRIENDS **

**OK LETS GO TO SCHOOL BEFORE LUNCH IS OVER, BLOSSOM TELLING EVERBODY YEAH WE OUR HUNGRY TOO GOKU JR **

**AFTER FLYING AROUND THE CITY THERE LAND ON THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL. FINALLY I'AM STARVING! WHILE BUTTERCUP RELAX HER BACK**

**YOU OKEY DEXTER BLOSSOM ASK TO DEXTER SEE HE IS ALRIGHT. WHEN LUNCH STARTS EVERYBODY WAS NORMAL UNTIL; A UNKNOWN GIRL HAVE A DARKER CLOUD, HAY GOKU DID KNOW THAT GIRL VEGETA JR , I DON'T KNOW VEGETA , IN GOKU JR MIND WHY THESE GIRLS HAVE DARK CLOUDS AND SHE HAVE A DARKER CLOUD, HAY GOKU, VEGETA JR YELLED AT HIM, WHAT, GOKU JR, YOUR WERE DAYDREAMING BRO, VEGETA, WHILE OUR BOTH NEW HEROES ARGUEING, MANDY EXPLAINED WHY BUBBLES SHE NEVER SEE OLGA BEFORE IF SHE HADN'T QUIT EVERTHING BUT HER...DANCING. MANDY. BUBBLES DANCING? YEAH, SHE,S THE BEST DANCER ON THE MEGAVILLE ELEMENTARY DANCE TROUPE. SHE PRACTICALLY RUNS IT EVER SINCE SHE SUCCEEDED THE LAST DANC- BEFORE MANDY FINSH BUBBLES DISAPPEAR, BUBBLES YOU RUN THE DANCE TROUPE? HI, I'M BUBBLES, OH I'M OLGA YES, I'M IN THE DANCE TROUPE, BUBBLES STARTS TALKING ALL ABOUT DANCEING, YOU LIKE DANCING, HUH? OLGA, OH, YES! YES YES YES! BUBBLES, MAYBE YOU SHOULD COME TO THE TRY-OUTS IN THE AUDITORLUM, AFTER SCHOOL TODAY, OLGA, REALLY? THERE ARE TRY-OUTS? BUBBLES , YES I'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO. I BE THERE! A DANCE, BUBBLES, A DANCE TROUPE? BLOSSOM, RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL ISN'T THAT GREAT? BUBBLES. I GUESS, BUBBKES, BUT... WELL... I THINK DEXTER AND I ARE GOING TO TRY AND FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO FOR THE BIG SCIENCE PROJECT! RIGHT? BLOSSOM, AH... YES. MY ORIGINAL PROJECT IDEA WAS SOUND, BUT THE ATTEMPTED EXPERIMENTION PHASE WAS , REGRETABLTY, NOT WHAT I MIGHT REFER TO AS... AN OPTIMUM SOLUTION FOR A SUITABLE GRADE. DEXTER, RING HEY GOKU SEE YOU TOMORROW IN SCHOOL, VEGETA JR, YEAH GOOD LUCK I HAVE DO SOMETHING REAL QUICK, GOKU JR WALK TO THE AERSSBLE. BUBBLES AW, COME ON YOU CAN DO THAT LATER? LOOK! BUTTERCUP WANTS TO GO? BUBBLES, HUH? WHERE DID I WANT TO GO? BUTTERCUP, DANCING OF COURSE! BUBBLES, DA,,WH SIGN NO, BUTTERCUP, WHAT? WHY? BUBBLES UH... LOOK, BUBBLES, NO OFFENSE, BUT... KINDO TRY-OUTS ARE TODAY! I CAN'T MISS THAT, YOU KNOW! THERE'S GOING TO BE FIGHTING! MARTIAL ARTS! SWORDS! ACTION! BUTTERCUP, AND JACK! TOOTIE AND SUZY ACTIONS AND SWORDS AND FIGHTING AND NOTHING ELSE! BUTTERCUP YELLED, HEH.. I GUESS THAT MEANS BUTTERCUP CAN'T GO, AND, WELL... BUBBLES, YOU KNOW WE'D REALLY LOVE TO GO TO THE TRY-OUTS WITH YOU, BUT- BLOSSOM, OH GOOD! WE'LL GET TO WEAR FANCY THINGS, YOU'LL LOVE IT! HUH!? WAIT...I- BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES WENT TO THE TRY-OUTS, IT'S GREAT THAT YOU'RE ALREADY CHANGED ... BUT WE HAVEN'T STARTED OLGA, I AM BEGINNING TO GROW SKEPIICAL ABOUT THE MERITS OF THIS ENDEAVOR... EVEN IN THE INTEREST OF POST-ENDEAVOR SCIENCE COMING HERE... DEXTER STAYING AT BUBBLES DANCING REMINDED HER OF DEEDEE, HMMM, HOW DO I LOOK?, BLOSSOM, WAS PERHAPS... NOT A SUCH GOOD IDEA... DEXTER, W-WHAT? IS IT... DOES IT LOOK BAD? DEXTER? WHAT'S - OH, OH DEXTER I'M SORRY COME ON... WHILE PRINCIPAL SKARR TALKING TO MS. HONEYDRAW, THE LIGHTS WERE OFF, OKEY, CLAM DOWN! THE LIGHTS JUST WENT OUT AGAIN... MS, HD BEFORE THE OXYGEN STOPS FLOWING THROUGH THE...CEREBRAL VEINS IN MY HEAD...RE...LEASE... MY BRONCHIAL PASSAGEWAYS AND...LARYNX... AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT MY ENTIRE NECK. DEXTER, DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE Y-HUH? WHAT HAPPENED? MS,HD YOU SHOULD KNOW, MS, HONEYDREW THE STAGE EQUIPMENT HERE STINKS! IT'S ALWAYS BREAKING! MS. PATAKI AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO WORK ON THE SYSTEM, BUT WE STILL CAN'T FIND ANYONE. OLGA, OH, DEAR...IS IT THAT COMPLICATED?**

**ms pataki; oh; yes its been terrible the technical booth is a mess, if only we could find someone smart enough to tackle the problem! someone really brilliant i mean, it would take some sort of genius to fix it, dexter did someone say genius, while dexter talking with ms pataki & principal skarr, olga, skarr & mrs honeydrew, ask dexter to fix the lights, wih olga & blossom with them, now olga telling dexter to go upper to the the troupe, blossom, but dexter our project? the big important one, for science class? olga oh, don't worry, blossom , work on the project here, what's your name, olga asked, uh Blossom, i'm olga, olga astronominov, astronominov, blossom repied, its too mouthful for you just call me lala vala, boom, dexter i think i find the problem, while sensai jack kendo class, Buttercup destoy smacks with her kendo strick, sensai give buttercup a pc, when buttercup go to her house, pj welcome home buttercup how were the tru-outs, hm? what's that yoy've got there, parent-teacher-conferemcy, bc, nnnnooooooooooooooo, while pf, take buttercup in school, to discuss her actions.**

**okey thats my first fanfiction plus chapter 8 of ppgdxdbgt is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 8

several days, bubbles hay mandy are we missing someone, yes gaz her game slave almost dead so she brther her brother, while blossom telling bubbles about dexter late e bubbles ask all of her friends to the beach, the next day,, i, were brothing the free food mandy while holding her sunglases, where your boyfriend billy olga teased mandy, dating your mom, while everbody play freebez they were a quient moment, MAN THIS IS BORING HAY GOKU WENT A SPARING MATCH, vegeta jr yelled, sign fine vegeta one match, wait you two are fighters, mandy asked , yes we are saiyans, what's a saiyans, bubbles ask, well a ailans race, i purpose, goku jr rubbing his head,

okey lets us begin, vegeta jr demerending ok, goku jr repiled thier both get in fighting stances goku jr use a roundhousekick to vegeta jr face AND FEW HIM UP to the sky now of them both use kicks,punchs,and ki blasts, wow i didn know they shoot energy beams, bubbles amaze how they do it and everone were shock both these new heroes

at the beach and the rest of the day there were back at school, while mandy and bubbles talking, dib erupted them **a-ha a-you guys uh us goku jr ask, we don't have time you guys are superheroes right? yes we are nerdy what you went vegeta jr yelled, dib this is the last place she'll look for me let's get out-, (dub look back and see his sister behind) DIB, gaz, oh, no..., dib, hello bib brother, gaz said evilly, batteries...,gaz, i know i was just, dib, batteries, gak... oh i've got some! unknow i've always got spare batteries charging! robot teen girl, no one will keep me from my high score. gaz, oh-my-gosh! tremorton's xj-9 you're a superheros! bubbles, saying as a fangirl, so are you, mandy mumbleding, i know, but... she's world famous! and cool and super, bubbles, while hankshakeing with jenny, xj-9, thanks, xj-9 repile, i sorry i walked out of your tour, xj-9 but i saw my sister, and i pancked, tour? both goku jr and bubbles ask confusion, i showing xj-9 the important things in megaville, my dad is showing around nora wakeman, her creator, dib talking all science, my mom your mean professor membrane worked with my mom. xj-9, i wish my dad worked with nora wakeman, bubbles, than i'd get to show xj-9 around... oh, it's okey! xj-9 your father is professor utonium, right? dib yes, he's definitely worked with ms. wakeman, then, he's probably even helping the skyway patrol and my dad get the award ceremony together for ms. wakeman's lifetime scientific achievement award, they're all highly renowned scientists after all they'changed the world, dib, my dad knowns your mom, xj-9, bubbles, you can me jenny if you want, jenny, jenny your awesome you like a big robot sister, bubbles said while hugging her, and you're just what i think i possibly might been like if i had ever been a little girl, jenny, here let me take a photo for my facebook! i use my eyebrows' i-browse and upload it while you're in class, jenny. i'll friend you right when we get home, bubbles, riiiiiinnnnnngggggg, in the ppg, house bubbles explained about the tbp/award ceremony, professor utonium explained to buttercup that sensei jack had a wonderful takoyaki recipe, it will be an night to remember no no, buttercup mind.**

_AT the school_ science fair, i must say i impressed you are making strides towards inner place that's good, sensei jack said happily, thanks sensei buttercup blushing, don't get too violent with the toppings now, haha, sensei jack, right buttercup reply, one order spicy, by a unknown girl with a purple hood, violence never solved anything right,? gir saying weird words, shut up, you have a job to do, i never seen this one before, can i try before buy or nrfb, random person, don't worry if it's out here it's deplay ! take a peek, when selden&trucker open the box gir jump out of it and running away for them, he's gone, shlden whine,

_we are proud to begin tonight's ceremonies with high scientitically chosen music selections from lgor stravinsky's neoclassical petrushka an interpretted by your very own magavile elementary dance troupe in its completed past-war revision gir jump on ms, wakeman head to the stage front, what a franking robot doing on the front of the stage vegeta jr yelled, i think it's time we put this lunatic to bed jenny said , i with you jenny , goku jr , it's time you start dreaming about electric sheep, when jenny about grab gir he jumps on her face and use a weird device, and cause jenny to open a portal , i kicked a field goal its going going its good when 4 big robots and a girl with white hair , eyes and dress, who are you goku jr ask, _


	3. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 PPGD

white bubbles asked, its her blossom shock, who is this freaker vegeta jr said angily, who the heck buttercup, bell she back,blossom, an old friend of yours, huh HAY WATCH out THAT ROBOT ABOUT SHOOT MISSLIES, it would appear prudent at this time, dexter, we can fight buttercup, WE MUST SAVE THE PEOPLE FIRST THIS, THIS WAY SENSEI JACK EVERYONE GRAB HOLD, BUBBLES, ALL OF US YOUR JOKING OLGA NO, WE GOT TO GET DOWN! ( A BREAKING TABLE SMASH ON THE BUBBLES, GOT YOU IS EVERYONE SAVE OLGA WHERE ARE YOU,BABBLES SAVES US, GIRL, URK I DID, BUBBLES KEEP SAVING US BUBBLES , WHILE GOKU JR HELPING PEOPLE OUT, this way mam, uh where's vegeta, trucker, what is the cluster doing here, what's the cluster, a evil group of villians goku, okey we need to help the people get out of this place, i help whoa( a purple lazer beam almost hit blossom,

aww, we miss, when bell about to finsh she got kick in the face, ha take that freak , vegeta jr said, ah whoever kick ME IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS when bell look she see a kid around her age he got a school uniform plus with a tie his eyes are black along with his hairstyle, VEGETA BLOSSOM, SAID, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, BELL SAID ANGER, THE NAME IS VEGETA HAY BLOSSOM GET OUT OF HARE, I GOT THIS, OKEY I GOING TO HELP THE people get out of this place,blossom fly to the people,

when blossom fly away, bell try to punch vegeta jr in the face he dodge it and right punch at her face, man your weak, shut you jork, she use a energy beam and fire at him but he dodge that to, how you do that bell yelld at him, easy your a slow , before your about to be clash let me transform to a super saiyan , a super what, when she see the ground shakeing everybody look at vegeta jr, what's he doing, bubbles, he transform to super saiyan, whats a ssj, your about to find out, vegeta jr yell and his hair start to go blond and his eyes start to go green, haaaaaaaaa, when his finsh he have a smirk on his face, everyone was stun, what are you, bell said scarery, i told you i am a super saiyan, now lets start round 2, when bell try to hit he dodge it and he use a ki blast to her back, ahaaaaaaa, bell back dress all torn up, we have to help her or this mission is a fail. one of the robots, don't worry it seems the good doctor has done his research now then, a purple dragon robot,

(while bell trying to hit vegeta jr he kelp dodgeing all her attacks, bubbles tell goku jr something) hey goku can you tell me what in the world, well you see me and vegeta word traning with my granddad goten and his granddad trunks, well we known how to sense ki and we know how to do fusion. bubbles wait what a fusion and ki, well bubbles ki is a everybody life and fusion is a move when two one fighters use a fusion dance, bubbles, wow, i amaze now lets help this people out,

bell, STOP DOING THAT and piss out, man your suck i not even trying hay what the, gir is vegeta jr behind, bananas hair gir, GET OFF ME OR I BLAST YOU OFF, NOBODY HIT GIRRLY BELL USE A LEFT PUNCH TO VEGETA JR AWAY FROM HER, there you are you had your fun we handle things here your father's masterpiece has arrived no that blond kid somereason is stronger than me and these powerpuff girls, don't look so upset you are paramount to our success without this, okay! i know i protect it until it goes off, a big purple robot smash things leaving so soon buttercup telling sensei jack, about the robots when courage held up sensei jack sword and jack garbs his sword and slash the robot what impossible, go sensei kickass, buttercup, very impressive this be fun, while bell talking with the purple dragon robot, you still going to die, you stay away from her or i make you pieces bubbles, bell throw a broken table at her and want inside the hole no rescue for you, no olga blossom, all of sudden a wall boom in and a monkey in front of purple dragon, monkey! olga, i think i hit my head really hard bubbles while rubbing her head, sensei jack, astounding, monkey pleny and i know who he is, but, in the purple dragon mind why now this changes too much, too quickly one of this world greatest champions doesn't fall out of the sky uncalled the telepath maybe and these two kids there the two great grandfathers figures, they must not be allowed to jeopardize the mission! oh-aa monkey(he defect the beam that almost hit ms, honeydrew and sensei jack, purple dragon robot, most impressive champions let's see how strong you guys really, what he talking about, buttercup, i know you guys you two saiyans are your great grandfathers figures , grand what, buttercup ask confusion , face me heroes, it's one of you, who will be the monkey or vegeta jr or maybe goku jr ,

refuse, and i shell forever hang as the shadow of death above your telepath friend's pretty head, purple dragon robot, oo-ee-ah etc, monkey, so be it, release the eaters give the girl as much time as you can ( purple dragon robot fly up in the sky with monkey) ah, yes, excellent choice, when the green robot finsh, smell leberters robot appearing out of the protal. watch out more robots coming out of that paotal, goku jr, suddenly buttercup get punch in the face from a andriod girl, that one by now you owe me a whole set, ah what hit me, when she looks up she sees shockwave energys, wave goodbye superhero, sammantha,( sensei jack try to defend/defect the purple shockwave energy with his sword, YOU buttercup, that's adorable him helping you when 're down, ADORABLE I', BUTTTERCUP DON'T LET HER BAIT, SENSI JACK, well aren't you wise , these bugs are eating everthing, blossom said, blossom look bubbles, wait wait stop, olga was telling blossom and bubbles about the bell carrying a bomb, a what oh no, blossom, you jump in front and now you won't even fight( sanmantha saying while clash with jack sword ) she like a child she sound almost happy in sensei jack mind, you hesitating going easy on me, big mistake sammantha electhc sensei jack along with his sword and falling back, SENSEI i got you sensei please be okey, sweet, you, hah i m talking about the sword, seems flawless unlike its master whoa, suddenly 3 bullets and dexter yellow shrurinkens and five ki blast from goku jr, samantha swings the sword heh this samurai stuff nothing to it who wants to die first, she looks at ms honeydrew and dexter, buttercup and crouge, bubbles while olga is behind her and goku jr, non issue (ms honeydrew) no big deal ( dexter) one superhero and a stupid dog really stupid, ( buttercup holding up sensei jack and courage with medic supply) and 4 superheroes wait weren't there four of you, ( bubbles fly in the air while olga is on her back and goku jr just besides with bubbles) where did you go samantha turn her head left side and sees blossom going in the hole and use her robot x vision she headed straight for them, yoink have a nice life, ? ms honeydrew and dexter, ms honeydrew please help sensi jack buttercup said, you're not going to follow her are you. bubbles, if you are just be careful, goku jr, i'm not just fellow her i going to catch her, buttercup, please buttercup don't make this fight personal, ms honeydrew i'm not i just going to get sensei's sword back when she finshs she fly up to fellow samantha, buttercup wait blossom told me and goku to stays together, blossom where wasn't she with you guys, dexter olga holding his hand, listen blossom wanted to tell you we got to stall these robots we got to buy her time what why that white powerpuff she has a bomb, while there talking a swerm of robots cheseing them retreat,

while there retreating bell and a big orenge fighting the grunds, alright this is getting tough we got no choice time to bring out the big guns awwww look at him the middle bittygun is so cute what's his meddle name, bell ask, the uh noisy cricket, cia agent, awwww i take it bell kick the cia agent the orenge robot clash a wall and make a hole **RRROOOOOAAARRRR,** _I comeing i coming jeez she jump ups the hole, cover me i going in where you put the bomb, the robot open his mouth blawww, eeewww don't you have any special important drool free compartments? catch you later, the orenge robot about to step on the mib agent but stop by a pink energy blast, beat it beetle are you okey, shes ask while helping him get up the girl went into the comm-tower, then i 'm going , not without these you aren't, is it really that bright, yeah but that's not what i mean you got to be authorized we say you're an honorary agent she got the sunglass and she said roger that, it's up to you kid , more mib agents with jetpacks electic guns your request to squash this bug has been approve, about time, really pathetic samantha, the orenge robot use a flamebrath at one of the jetpack mib agent JOHNSON DAMN, while the mib turn his back samantha uses samurai jacks at his neck what the, for your friends i be quick you however, you say that but i have the weirdest deja vu (,suddenly a green shockwave hit samantha,) there it is, surpprise i'm back stop running so we can finish this, buttercup while talking her food jacket off, roar i'm i'm fine i'm fine focus on the mission, samantha, in buttercup mind okay how sensei say it, ugh i don't have time for this serious face crud i'm going after the redhead you can handle little miss tomboy, strength means nothing without peace, violence drawn by harmonizing with the body compassion or art? grace? or...or **AH SCREW THIS POW**_** buttercup use a full punch to the orenge robot face, hold it right there,** _what, you're not allowed in there, what are you kidding me i just save your butt and, when she about to finishs the mib agent give her sunglasses without these, are those ray bans cool, the bees robot block all the exits in the school sicence fair, pu and ms wakeman telling the people to go to the panic room and they not listening so pu told courage to get the people on the safe room while they try to get them to the safe zone a swarm of lesterbers robot try to eat them, my guard is down even for a second, heres goes nothing when one of robots try eating the sictists he got hit by a pink dog in a swat team outfit oh-please,_

_ms honeydrew, your dog is still with the bugs, what? bubbles, on no, goku jr, you two got to help him hold off those robots we need time to evacuate these people, courage bubbles, i with you bubbles lets help courage, goku jr while holding her hand and bubbles blush, ok then they fly at the bugs robot, when the bugs robot to eat courage 2 enargys wave cut have the robot and save courage, leave our dog alone bubbles and goku jr say at same time, in courage mind our dog do they care for me that much, me and goku are so sorry for leaving you alone courage from now on we protect you, he and she does, we make this up to you courage after we get out of this, yipe, man every time we destory these robots they keep coming, oh we talk later okay, we if we live that long, meanwhile on the safe zone the utonium try to get the password open but it fail many times ms wakeman and the scientists try to useing they ideals of the utonium girls but fail so dexter use a tablet on ever scientists on the ceremony, and the password was big red bow and the door is opening, but the generator at the base comm-tower is stop, dexter hold this for me, olga where are you wait why is the new security question cheese omelette in french? i don't know any french, i'm getting some muscles it's all i could say, muscle muscle what i am thinking this isn' my lab they fighting for they life but blossom i can't just make things up i'm not my sister she made it look so easy but i never could just approve i never work, now in dexter mind she just let things happen but i', not you dee dee i wish you were here now, ( while dexter look at bubbles and goku jr they were beating the bugs robots up) maybe you not so far away, that was good that was good, bubbles, i know right, goku jr, but what in best in life, courage, BUBBLES, GOKU, hi dexter, she repiled, good to see you dexter, he repiled ( suddenly one of the bugs robot crawl on courage, aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, courage scream, i got this one ( goku jr punch the robot bug) thanks goku, your welcome, bubbles, goku, look at all theses bugs that was incredible excellent work now, we need you to-bubbles, goku, there there it;s alright it's okey, yeah sorry courage we will protect you for now on, what what's wrong with dancing, bubbles, a whuh-bark-yowl, courage whine, oh yes i speak dog well more like i hear it it's not too different from squirrel isn't that great, wow that so cool bubbles, goku jr, oh for the love of heisenberg maybe she too much like dee dee, dexter throught, _

_i don't mean to be rude but can you three discuss this later, bubbles, yeah hay where vegeta, goku jr ask worryed, i still think he in space to help monkey, bubbles, goku, we need you two to open the door you the only two heroes with super strength will be fast enough you two are that heroes, but courage, bubbles, goku jr, look courage can live up to his name we need to go now, i hold him off dexter, ( suddenly courage left up goku jr and bubbles, ) hay hold on courage, goku jr ask worry, courage wait let me go dexter please i don't understand, bubbles, i know i'm sorry we don't have much time both of you needed to protect those people bubbles, goku, with all of yours mights, but dexter wouldn't blossom, blossom isn't here she trying to save us bubbles your sisters are busy and vegeta is fighting for his life with that robot in space we need you two, alright dexter good luck, goku jr sound serious, okay sure we know that but dexter wouldn't she went both of us to protect you too, no i don't think so( dexter plam his hand and use his robot gloves) i don't need to be protected right now LET'S GET TO IT, eat proton compression changes ugly finish his rocket missles dexter said while arming the robot monster,_

_it's so heavy bubbles ,( while trying to open the safe room along with goku jr), i know bubbles but we have to open this hard door, stupid door you made HIM look bad, who's HIM bubbles, goku jr ask, a evil guy who is a fear one his is red all over his body and his eyes is green, bubbles, suddenly courage try kicking the door but failed and his foot is in pain, courage oops, after they open the door, professor ultormin, explained the central megaville skyway hanger, get the crowed to move in past all of this equipment, everyone this way bubbles shoted, yeah over this way, goku jr, no shoving there's plenty of room, dib father, bubbles i need-hey bubbles can you hear me olga, _

_we can't shut the door on dexter, bubbles mind, i know what you think lets help out dexter, yeah, ( while they hovering in the air olga yelled bubbles) BUBBLES, is that olga bubbles, OLGA IS THAT YOU, she yelled, yes, olga reply, i can't hear you have to speak up like this, awww my ears but good power shockwave, goku jr being polite,_

_ow my cochlea my vestibulum my whole auditory system, ms wakeman whine, (while everbody covering they ears olga typeing a go get dexter and holding up the sign so bubbles know she have to say,) dexter we was thinking about that you stay here with courage okay okay, i know how important he is to you, ( suddenly dexter is also hovering in the air along with goku jr and bubbles behind them and said,) uh...bubbles he ask softly, oh, hi dexter i,m coming to, get me uh good job but we have a serious problem_

_roooooooarrrrrrr, the bug monster rageing in, i can't slow them down we need to close the door now, bubbles, goku, why is this duranium multi faceted security gate completely separate from its locking mechanisms and hinges, dexter, we sorry we opened it too fast, this is bad, dexter, we so sorry, don't worry you two we're not out of options yet, professor ut, ( when professor ut, finsh look-alike big power puff girl robot use she left hand to close the door) yay dynamo shes back, bubbles say excited, the bug kept breaking the door and goku jr have a idea)l, move out of the way, KA-ME-HA, NO DON;T GOKU, DEXTER YELLED, WHY, GOKU, BECAUSE THAT BLAST WILL PROBULAY HIT THE PEOPLE and dynamo , DARN, dexter the door, olga, its not holding, dexter, dynamo,( suddenly the computer that control dynamo have a virus detected,_

_damn they're trying to infect dynamo we've got disengage i only shut her down to start a cold boot-up, ( after the professor disengage dynamo the robot begin to shut down), oh no bubbles, worry, try to hold on bubbles, goku, we'll think of something, oh no oh no, bubbles, on man this just annoyed, goku jr, (while they strgging in the door),_

_we won't let you win ( she fire lazors at of her eyes) yeah we can't lose this ahhhh, goku jr, ( all of sudden otto watch starting beep beep and a big boom sound like a bomb, what was that, professor u,he ask worry, otto watch said tachyon anomaly detected automatic emergency protocol engaged prepare for personal spacetime origin reassignment jump in ; 20 seconds, TACHYONS, otto & dexter said at the same time, but what about blossom, olga ask worry,_

_i know that auditory signature anywhere that;s an explosion and not just any explosion but compared to most explosions, a very slow explosion, dib's father, but but that means, the bomb has detonated,( dexter while scanning on the ground with his glasses), boom the explosion did it again, what now run run,, the bug monster, _

_thank goodness they're leaving, bubbles, i know i will have to go ssj on that door, goku jr & bubbles tried up, what was that noise just now, courage throught, come on just wait don't jump not yet, otto fixing his watch, the screens are going, dexter, hmm... that boom was suspicious! dexter, do you have a read-out we can use, dib father_

_what oh yes, dexter sad, ( he show the read out with his glasses, aha as i suspected that previously sluggish explosion is gaining a regular rate of acceleration as it grows, dib father, we've got to try and get outside the blast radius, professor ulotioum, it's going to be too fast in few moments, dexter, we won't make it that's not a normal explosion; it's getting stronger not weaker, olga_

_the bomb getting closer and the people is panicking, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, doctor science guy, i suppose that's a possibility however, i made a few calls to be honest though, one of them was to straighten up my living will definitely going die wsesel, ( dogs language) i,m sorry courage i'm so sorry, blossom buttercup they're g-g-gone we couldn't do it i couldn't do it, bubbles, it's not your fault. it's not your fault bubbles, courage, (while they sobbing) _

_ms wakeman take out a photo of her belovelen xj9- jenny, we...we can't get away eks...jay-niyun-...jenny jenny, we-we did all we could, professor utonium, i forget to unplug the toaster, also indicate familial affection to child-units, dib father, b-blossom, dexter sobbing, with his glasses fell on the ground, professor utonium wait wait you above anyone and everyone else you need to hear this, otto, what the why is there only one of you we need as many time squad agents as possible right now, professor utonium_

_yes i know i'm sorry, this event it's not normaland its not going to be over quickly i only got a few moments listen carefully,( with olga and dexter ) it's...it's going to be alright dexter, no no, it won't, no... not for long but right now it can now, olga_

_meanwhile on goku jr mind, i sorry grandfather goku i didn't save everyone niff vegeta blossom, dexter ,buttercup, grandmother pan,courage and especially you bubbles, _

_now back at the professor with otto explain the bomb), listen to me professor this is just a stop-gap i can't be sure but this may be why the time squad exists, otto,  
but its getting faster how can we even be sure we be here after, don't worry about that now it's a mystery to us even in one million years there's no research on it, and no way to do it from the outside you wakeman, the others scientists you have to break it, otto, what break what, i,m i,m sorry professor, he then disappear,_

_i don't understand what is it we have to break the only thing we know is that the gap or wall has something to do with origin-redact-NO WAIT, let it go Jonathan we...we failed jenny jenny i love you so much, ms,wakeman, girls my girls why, why this why?, with dexter and olga), i'd-don't won't d-d-die dexter, olga, i know i know olga, yes, goodbye, they kiss each other,_

_meanwhile with bubbles,courage and goku jr, dogs language, courage, i,m sorry i,m so sorry that it has be this way, i,m so sorry, bubbles, ( while their sobbing goku jr walk to them and said, i sorry courage, bubbles, i did'n save everyone, i premise my great grandfather that i save everyone life, and i failed, goku jr, it's not your fault goku( while she hold his hand) you one of the nicest people on the world, we try our best goku before we sniff die, i have to said this to you goku, yes, he reply, i love you, while in there tears and hug each other, i sorry goku, i'ts not you fault, while the edens purple dragon robot fighting monkey in space, a large ki hit the robot back,_

_ah who do that, when he look the person who use a energy attack it's vegeta jr, impossible, MONKEY NOW, monkey flew up to him and destory the robot, aaarrgh haaa its too late to save the earth ha, vegeta jr shot a big bang attack at the robot, we sorry guys we didn't sand the earth._

_end of chapter nine_

_phew that was long yeah i did a couple mistakes, sorry guys i will try hard next time see ya_


	4. special chapter

**a year of Bell and the Black eldan defeat's GOKU jr, VEGETA JR, DEXTER, the POWERPUFF GIRLS, face a new threat, the powerpunk girls and they new ally nega dexter, will the new heroes defeat the fearsome four, or they will fail**

* * *

all was peaceful at goku jr house with his grandma pan, goku jr was wearing his old outfit while blue gi and red boots plus with his yellow pants,

how was your training with uncle goten, gm pan, while cleaning the floor, i doing really good grandmother and at school to, i happy to hear that and i see which you doing blond girl goku jr, what you talking about grandmother, while blushed, come on junior you two will be a great couple, suddenly goku jr phone ring, i have to take grandmother, fine i going get some food from the store see you later,

hello, he answer, goku get over here in utonium house we have a big problem and vegeta jr is here to, bubbles voice worry, don;t worry i be they in a minute,, he dashs very fast at the PPG house, when he fly one of the 3 holes he was shock to see a beat up dexter and blossom, guys what happen goku jr break out of his senses,

i think i can explain its my evil clone drax, dexter, a evil clone, he surpise by this. yeah and our are evil selfs is back, HOLD ON you telling me the powerpunks are back, buttercup, ok who drax and the powerpunks, goku jr, will i go first drax is the evil version of me in a another universe and i think he is the same universe with those girls,

ok now i explain what happened to me and berserk, blossom

* * *

_flashback_

i here dexter ... it will be okey, she began shaking, who...who did this to you, i did, she look and saw a dark figure leaning against a machine the figure was consealed in shadow making her features unreadable but, her dark pink eyes visible, isn't that sweet...a nerd and his cheerleader. then blossom's eyes glowed bright pink in anger she laid down dexter down gently, then rushed at the stranger at full speed, blossom rammed her against a machine, pinning her viciously,_  
_

WHO ARE YOU!

_the figure ginned evilly._

_your the ''oh-so-smart'' leader of the powerpuff girls''...YOU figure it out''._

_blossom grinded her teeth in anger then, she widened her eyes in shock, something about this girl was familier in fact, she wore a dress much like her own only, it was black with a dark pink belt, she wore red ribbons instead of a red bow and her long ginger red hair spikey, she ginned again but this she shot a dark beam at blossom knocking ger across the floor,_

_who...WHO ARE YOU !_

_Blossom's twin smirked as she knelt down to her, well...according to my boss i am YOU well, the EVIL YOU, anyway, heh-heh-heh, Blossom gulped. e-evil?  
the evil blossom smirked_

_yeah...apparently, MY WORLD is called the Negaverse there, i'm leader of a supervillain that terrorized townsville for YEARS _

_nega blossom than grabbed blossom holding her up _

_i can't afford to differate myself from you.  
i changed my name, AND the name of my sisters and Team_

_she smiled a bit crazy call me...BERSERK leader of the powerpunk girls , berserk flipped her finger at blossom but, due to her super strength, blossom was flung clear across the room,_

_blossom soon recovered and watched as berserk walked towards her.  
she had her hands behind her back and was grinning sadisticly _

_PLEEEEASE tell me your better fighter than this,  
i'm gonna feel so disgusted if my counterverse double is such a WEAKLING _

_Blossom immediatly got up and growled _

_you wanna fight? I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!_

_blossom sped towards berserk at full speed.  
she began to punch and kick at her rapidly _

_but, berserk blocked and deflected EVERY ATTACK...almost as if she expected them._

_berserk then grabbed blossom wrist and twisted it_

_ahh1_

_hmm-hmm-hmm pathetic.''_

_berserk tossed blossom into a machine, denting it,_

_you mean after all these years, you haven't learned any new moves yet, blossom tried to get out of the machine but berserk blew a ice vapor at her, freezing her solid ice  
blossom struggled, but couldn't break free with only head unfrozen, berserk smacked blossom and explained why she doing for her boyfriend dexy, then she prepared to kill dexter with her middle finger but she do something that shock blossom, she kiss dexter in the lips,_

_this made her blood boil you witch get you slimy lips off of him berserk eye blossom...than smirked she broke away from dexter, and wiped her mouth with her arm _

_not bad...through, my boyfriend tastes better._

_blossom glared angrily at berserk,  
who only smirked, then turned and walked off _

_later SIS  
we'll meet again...REEEEAL soon_

_berserk then flew off at super speed leaving a dark pink trail of light behind_

_once gone; blossom struggled again she finally broke the ice apart, than ran to dexter._

_at that moment ...bubbles flew by _

_BLOSSOM_

_blossom looked up and saw her sister land near her, what happened! blossom's body shook, i...i don know.''  
_

* * *

end of flashback

that's horrible blossom, goku jr worry, yeah its was a nightmare, guys a grant robot coming this way, vegeta jr, suddenly a the robot came in the house, it's was a large claw-like object than a figure appently come on top the robot, OH I SORRY FOR ruining you home then the figure show himself,

it was the evil version of dexter, dexter was shock by this, and vegeta jr was confusion by this, be careful guys this is my evil courterpart his name is DRAX, DEXTER,

yeah-yeah i think we all clarified that dax is fraggot and i a total badass, then he grinned evilly OH and speaking of the POWERPUNKS GIRLS, at that moment goku jr, vegeta jr, DEXTER. powerpuff girls, look up and watch the cealing was slowly ripped off,

the heroes then gasped upon seeing THREE familair figures hovering in the air, one of them was berserk and her two sisters,

a blonde girl with LONG ponytails and dressed like some kind of hooker (brat)

and, a girl dressed like a punk rocker whose spike hair had LONG bangs (brute)

okay i understand the green and pink ones outfits but the blonde girl look like a hooker, vegeta jr

this angers brat I NOT A HOOKER,

that answer my questions i never see you before and the other one in my universe, berserk

well who cares they look too weak and i bet they don't have any superpowers brute,

like my new posse? began drax, looking at right dexter

i figure what's GOOD FOR YOU; is good for ME besides they kinda help fill the void after my sister's tragic demise

dexter widened his eyes, staring at drax,

y-you mean.. YOU'RE SISTER IS

DEAD..as a door nail. said drax, finishing dexter sentence,

nothing but worm' chow buried six feet under

dexter frowned this

i'm sorry

don't be, said drax lacking any emotion whatsoever

doe doe was but a nuisance i was considering getting rid of her anyway

this angers goku junior why he kills hes only sister,

drax then to berserk and, with a lusty look, tickled her chin,

berserk giggled this

drax then turned to berserk

i found myself someone better, anyways not only smarter...but she has POWER,

drax glanced at dexter

and, you knoooow how much i love power.

berserk then smiled seductivly

and, we owe Draxie everything.'' began Blossom's counterpart

if not for him we''d all still be wasting time in jomo contrainment cell continulously having antidote x being pumped in our bloodstream.

we'll never forget that day... it was SOOOOO AWESOME said brute

scarface literally broke in with his draxo-mecha and, he tore up the place like nobody business, heh-heh-heh,

brat cackled like a little witch

drax left that STUPID MONKEY battered and beaten his oh-so special lair left nothing but a smoking ruin.''

i guess that was monkey in universe, vegeta jr mind

and, oppressor plutonium?'' exclaimed Blossom, DEMANDING AN answer, drax scoffed.

i left him to BURN, i don't waste time on LOSERS,

vegeta jr suddenly felt goku jr ki raising, what's goku doing oh no he going to attack head on,

problem is i been seeing jomo momo on my surveylance systems  
so, i have to presome that plutonium is still alive somewhere in vilestown as well.'

well whatever the point is i found you

BERSERK!

YES, Sweetie

first: NEVER call me sweetie  
second: you and your sisters keep the powerpuffs and the boys busy while HUH, goku jr went up on his face

sorry drax but i not letting you hurt my friends,

the powerpunk girls were shock by his speed and drax was scare,

but berserk shake her head and then try attacking goku jr. GET OFF MY SWEETIE OR I KILL YOU, jr didn't listen, fine i ugh goku punch her in the stomich,  
this kid just knock our sister means the other one, brute mind,

vegeta jr then said: just give up or we beat you two girls up  
try and makes us brat said: fine then he punch brat in the face, and shes off floks, brute try running away but block by buttercup and where you think your going stated each other, um, times up punk, then she punch brute in the face and then she is knock out, damn it who you two heroes

will i go first my name is vegeta jr  
and my name is goku jr, then after he finshs dexter statics drax, thanks your guys, you welcome dexter, then the cops came in the house and arested the powerpunk girls and drax,

then after that goku jr flew up on the roof and stand at the sky , why he kill his only sister like that i just feel so bad about her, then bubbles flew by him hay goku jr what going on your mind, i just thought why he kills hes sister, then bubbles grab his hand and say:

i know how you feel but don't worry she is in a better place right and oh here a gift for you, she kiss him on the cheek, thanks bubbles i need that

your welcome lets rebulid this house, ok

the end


	5. a another special chapter

** when the powerpuff girls Bell, the Professor, Gir, Breannin, jazzal and vegeta jr, have a nice picnic at northstar but... **

* * *

jazzel chuckled, oh bree, my baby, you give me to much credi-'' he broke off suddenly as he inhaled sharply through clenched teeth, making a hissing noise his body went rigid and his eyes wide, Breannin felt him tumble. he started breathing erratically, as through he had been horribly startled.

jazz? Breannin sat up, concern flooding her.

jazzal glanced around, making eye contact with everyone on the panic rug. then his eyes were on the professor, the most vulnerable one present, i just got a huge chill down my... no, no she can't be...

oh god...' Bell muttered in horror

what going on what happened to you people, vegeta jr asked

vegeta! wheres goku, blossom ask worry,

he be here in 40 minutes, he reply

darn we don't have that much time, bubbles

but what are we up against vegeta jr

we up against a dangerous enemy, jazzal

who? vegeta jr,

Barasia, Bell worry

who's that,

barasia is our evil sister that kill too many innocent people and shes enjoys, and when she kill all of us she will rule earth and Mankind, breannin,

any information from her so i know to keep my Guard vegeta jr

she is a expert material artist and she is stronger then us and shes a android she also have several weapons and created giant spheres of dark energys and fire fingertips,

whoo damn shes strong but i can handle myself and goku too,

are you sure,she got irruepted

suddenly the impact come closer and, barasia

when she about to landed jazzel tell bubbles to get the professor and gir out of here when she fly back in here barasia start attack the heroes when she punch bell in the face she got knock down and barasia put her foot on her chest she tell bell about they father and what he done to MANDARK/susan

then vegeta jr turn to a ssj and shocked everbody then he attack her with his energy beams but it wasen;t enough, and she got angry and use her dark energy to knock him

VEGETA! Breannin yelled,

who cares about him hes a human, barasia

you wrong barasia hes a good friend,

so hes a human and when i done with you guys i kill him next, barasia

when she about to finsh her useing her fingertips

a great flash of speed wind appear and a familiar figure in the arena,

to shocked barasia she was still,

GOKU, yelled bubbles, oh yeah we diffently gone win, buttercup, it's about time, blossom said softly,

bell was glare at the kid who was this kid anyway

hi guys how wroo what happen here, Goku Jr

well well look who we got here a another hero to get crush by me, barasia

so this the barasia who kill alot people glare at her face to face well you right she is a fighter and i can't sense her,

then Vegeta jr walk up

WHAT who huh, vegeta jr franking out

when breanin tell barasia about the dr,x real self and hes real name she try reason with her that they father still loves her no matter she try to kill him then barasia shot a beam at her head and which made goku jr punch her in the face snd he said

you seem to delight in seeing other people suffer and you treat life like a disposable commodity, you destroy homes, you take the lives of innocent peace loving people you even take the lives of children...and all of this, for you own amusement or personal game well, now it's your turn, goku jr proudly speech

well thank you i feel even more inches to kill you , barasia

goku you can't be serious if you face her you die, bubbles

i know that but can you do me a favor take brannin and jazzel out of here,

we can't leave you like this it's sucide, blossom,

yeah we can kick her ass easy, buttercup

GIRLS LISTEN TO WHAT HES saying, vegeta jr

he trying to fight her one on one fight so we have to recover with our injurys we all don't like but we don't have a choice,

the girls look down and said okey then bubbles pick up the remaining parts of Breannin fly at the same direction she flew then bell, blossom, buttercup fly at the safe zone,

then vegeta jr touch him on the shoulders and said, becareful and watch her attacks, he fly at safe zone

well now lets begin, barasia

fine ha

goku jr use a kick to the left and baraia use a kick to the right then clush

ha it that you got, goku kick her in the face, ow you pay for that, while she use a energy to kill but goku jr use a kamehameha wave at her and it overwhelm the energy wave

well you good you better then these powerpuff girls and my sisters, hell a alot better then that blond/black hair kid

thank you but i can let you win it time to kick it a notch, he turns to a ssj

going blond what do any better sweetheart,

**with the girls, and jezzal**

* * *

are you sure we should leave him, bell asked

remember goku jr is the grandson of a legend and me too he train hard to be strong and i don't what happen back their, vegeta jr,

went do you mean vegeta, blossom

i mean i got easy defeat by her and i feel i gotton weak after these weeks, vegeta jr

cause you sick, buttercup

oh now i remember i forget to drink some mechine,

everybody sighed,

well the point is hay goku about to finsh her, blossom,

**with Goku jr and Barasia**

* * *

how you so FUCKING STRONG, barasia

easy can i alot better you, goku jr

this angers her and she use all of her dark energy to fire him

GO TO HELL AND SAY HI TO MY LITTLE FRIEND

man she lose it here well it time to use the super kamehameha,

TAKE THIS HAAAAAAAAA, she scream,

haaaaaaaaaaaa, he scream

both energy waves clash and colilde but goku jr energy is slow is a diaavenages here

okey girls 1-2-3 GO the girls flew up to goku jr

guys what are you doing here is too risky up here

don't worry we are here to give you a boost,

on three girls ready-set-GO

they use their own energys and help goku jr

i loseing power what noooooooooooooo, she scream and no any sign of her,

whoo, it finally over, vegeta jr

i know but i don't went her go down that road Goku Jr

the End


	6. update witness

okey those of you are saying why is goku jr and vegeta jr have this power, these versions of them are from the AF series  
2 i add two more characters and they from a youtube guy name dragonflamekid  
that's right Garunio and Wills the hedgehog self pre-teen versions

3 i will do a grim tales crossover story with DBGT in the near future

4 also i very sorry for my misspelled and i will try fixing that

5 oh yeah goku jr x bubbles pairing is still strong so you don't forget that

6 and i will do a Sonic the hedgehog x with DBGT goku jr legacy

7 PPGD ch 10 will be up after the rowdyruff boys sega is done

8 oh yeah i almost forgot Goku jr and Vegeta Jr will master the super saiyan state,

9 well thank you for the support.


End file.
